Influenza
by chzahradsfdas
Summary: All Mark wanted was a normal year... But when Roger tells him some terrible news, that doesn't end up seeming like a possibility.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This is really sad. And probably pretty badly written. Just warning you. So don't hate ME if you hate IT, 'cuz I warned you.

Oh, and you could take this as a pairing or just super-special-awesome friendship, I go either way.

And since I should probably say, I don't own these people, their original story, or the diseases of influenza, HIV, or AIDS, kthx.

Enjoy!

...Or not...

**TheInksane**

* * *

"Mark... I have the flu."

Mark looked up from the newspaper where he sat at the table. Roger was just coming from the other room, his hair mussed, still wearing his plaid pajama pants and the oversized sweatshirt he slept in. He looked tired, shaken, and... sick. Mark's face fell.

"What? You can't- how?"

He set the newspaper down as Roger unsteadily took a seat next to Mark and leaned on the table.

"Mark, it's winter. People get the flu all the time in winter."

His voice was tired, and the gentle, sad smile on his face was wavering.

"But not you- you can't! I mean-"

Mark's blue eyes were wide with panic.

"I know. But we all knew it'd happen sometime or other."

Roger's voice was still calm, though a bit sad. He was remembering the last days of Angel and Mimi, in the hospital. Mimi had died last Valentine's Day, just a few months after her miraculous revival.

"But not now! It's Christmas!"

Mark's eyes filled with tears, though they didn't escape his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

Roger looked away.

"Why are you apologizing? You're the one who's gonna- gonna-"

Mark choked on his words. Roger turned back, a mixture of sadness and anger in his green eyes.

"Gonna leave you alone... The one who was stupid enough to end up with this disease in the first place. The one who doesn't have the strength to fight it anymore... I can't do this anymore."

His calm mask cracked and he buried his face in his hands, though no tears came. There was a silent pause.

"Just... Don't leave, okay?"

Mark broke the silence, his voice the calm one now.

"What?"

Roger looked up, meeting Mark's eyes, which held a calm sort of acceptance.

"I know you hate for anyone to see you in pain. But don't leave. I won't leave you. So don't leave me until you have to."

Mark's accepting eyes gave way to pleading, and the tears returned, filling his eyes but only blurring his sight, not yet falling.

"I... I won't."

Roger looked down. How well his friend knew him. Yes, he had planned to leave. Where to, he didn't know, but did it matter? But... that look in Mark's eyes, that desperate pleading... He couldn't say no to those eyes. So much like Mimi's when he'd left the first time... Mark's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"And, Roger...?"

Something in Mark's voice made him look up.

"What, what is it?"

Mark smiled sadly.

"Tell them all I said hello... April, and Angel, and... Mimi."

The tears finally fell, slow and silent. Roger pulled Mark close and hugged him to his chest.

"I will. Aw, c'mon Mark, don't cry..."

Mark shook against Roger, trying hard to stop crying because he knew it hurt Roger as much to see him that way as it hurt him to see Roger that way.

"I'm sorry, Roger... I'm so sorry..."

Roger abruptly shoved him away, turning his face away from Mark so that he couldn't see the tears there.

"Shut up! You know I can't stand pity."

Mark heard the catch in his voice. He spoke gently.

"Look at me. That's what I thought. You always look away. You always pretend to be angry. Don't do this."

Roger turned, the tears falling freely.

"Mark, I- I can't... I can't be strong anymore."

This time, Mark was the one to pull Roger close.

"You don't have to be. Just be Roger."

After a while, Roger coughed and pulled away, wiping his eyes. He looked into Mark's eyes, a sad smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas..."

* * *

I warned you, yes...? If you cried, that's okay, I did, too. If you hated it, that's okay, I did, too. If it made you want to scream and throw things, that's okay, it made me want to do that, too. If it made you want to die... can't help you there.

Reviews plz, yesyes?

Thanks for reading!

**TheInksane**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I never thought there'd be a chapter two of this. Really. It was just Influenza. But people wanted more, and who am I to turn down my sparse readers?

If anyone knows Fullmetal Alchemist, I just thought I'd mention that Mark is really reminding me of Ed for some reason... If you don't, don't worry about it.

I don't own RENT, unfortunately; that honor goes to the late, great Jonathan Larson.

Enjoy!

Or don't!

**~Inky

* * *

**

_As time went on, Roger's condition rapidly deteriorated. By New Years' he could barely stand, and the only thing he could keep down was water._

_Collins and I took care of him as best we could, but we both knew that all we could really do was make him as comfortable as possible until he finally "croaked," using his words. We all tried to make jokes, but seeing him like that was hard._..

"Damn it, why now?" Mark yelled, slamming his fist on the table, and ignoring the pain it brought.

It was four days after New Years'. Roger had finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Collins looked up from the cup of coffee that he'd been absently staring into. "It's not like it's anyone's fault, Mark."

"I know, I know..." Mark said, running a hand through his hair. "It's just..." he trailed off, unable to articulate his thoughts.

"I know," Collins said quietly. "It's as if... even though we knew it would happen sometime, it never really sunk in. We never though that it really would happen."

"Right," Mark sighed, sliding into the seat next to him, across from Collins. He rested his head in his hands. "It's like... I've known him for so long, known he had it, known it would come to this, and yet... I didn't know. Not deep down."

Collins studied Mark carefully. "You know, I'm gonna be next, right?" he said softly.

"Sometimes I wish I'd just get it, too," Mark mumbled. "Then I'd just die along with the rest of you. It's not like I'll have any reason to stick around after watching all my friends die around me."

"Huh," Collins uttered distractedly, not really having much to say to that.

"Maybe that's how it's gonna go," Mark mused. "Maybe, once you're gone, I'll just fade away, my purpose for living completely gone." He rested his head on the table, obviously exhausted.

"Get some sleep, Mark," Collins said gently. "I'm sure I can handle a few hours."

Mark sighed and shoved off from the table, standing for a second before he finally decided sleep would be a good idea.

"Wake me if..." he trailed off, unable to finish.

"I'll wake you if anything changes, good or bad." Collins understood his meaning.

"Alright..." Mark trudged into his own room and flopped onto the bed, fully clothed. He almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

There ye's go, another chapter. Albeit a very short one. Nothing that big happens, just introducing in another of my favorite Bohos. Because Mark can't do this alone. It would not be fair. :P

As for where the plot is going next... I have no clue. :P I only did a continuation because people wanted it, so I turn to you, my readers! What do you think should happen next? Besides Roger dying...

Peace it,

**~Inky**


End file.
